Stories of Love
by Autumn's-Smile
Summary: All your fave pairings in a song fic series! KagKur, YusKei and SouYuk so far! Chapter 3: Fifteen year old Souta met the girl of his dreams. This is their story.
1. Kagome and Kurama

Let Me Go

By: Natsu no Hinagiku

✿✿✿✿✿

_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_Or one more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

_And your not something I deserve_

The weatherman said it was going to be a mildly warm autumn night. Bloody Liar. Kagome shivered. The air was bitingly cold and the winds were northern ones. Kurama looked at her concernedly, his emerald eyes watching her.

"Cold, Kagome-chan?" Kurama asked, sitting closer to her on the park bench. She nodded, her teeth chattering and Kurama wrapped his arms around her. She blushed lightly but gave no protest. She sat there, enjoying the warmth and comfort Kurama gave her. Overhead, the moon shone, full and clear.

"Don't you wish we could stay like this forever, Kurama-kun?" she asked him dreamily. She felt him stiffen and was aware immediately. "What's wrong?" she asked, alert. Meanwhile, thoughts were running through his head at lightspeed.

'How could I have forgotten?' Kurama thought brokenly, 'I can live for a long time to come, but Kagome is mortal and human...We can't be forever...

"Kagome-chan?" Kurama asked, his voice giving away nothing, "Can we talk?"

"Nani, Kurama-kun?" Kagome asked. There were the dreaded words. 'Can we talk' was a girl's biggest nightmare.

"Kagome-chan..." Kurama started, "I'm a demon..." Kagome's eyes widened.

And she fled...

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, let me go_

Kurama watched her go, hesitantly wondering if he should stop her. When she didn't even turn back, Kurama sighed heavily and silent tears dropped. They rolled down his cheeks, freezing as they reached his jaw. He pushed them away angrily and got up off of the bench. He trod home, regardless of the stares of passerbyers and strode into his apartment. He flopped onto his bed, aware of Yusuke's startled shouts and concerns, but paying no heed to it. He sat on his bed, reminiscing past times with Kagome.

Flashback

"Shuichi-sempai?" Kagome asked nervously, "the principal would like to speak to you."

"Thanks, Kagome-kohai," Kurama told her absentmindedly. In his head, Youko was yelling at Kagome.

'Stupid wench, probably another fangirl. Begone! Scat! Shoo! Annoying little pest!' Youko was chanting in his head. Kagome still stood in the room.

"Why are you still here, Kohai?" Kurama asked with the most politeness he could muster. He was starting to get annoyed.

"'Cuz the principal told me to make you come, come hell or high water. Very aptly put, I must say. He did say it was important," Kagome told him, his overbearingly polite tone making her drop all of her shyness and bringing out her usual fire. Kurama looked at Kagome, surprised at her sudden boldness. "Well, are you coming?" she stamped her foot impatiently. He raised an eyebrow at her and she pouted childishly. He grinned goofily, unable to catch himself. This Kagome-kohai was definitely something else. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. He was going to protest, but he somehow felt slightly at ease. Kagome steered him to the office and gave him a heartwarming smile.

"See you someday, sempai," she told him and walked off, not sparing him a backwards glance.

End of Flashback

That was their first face to face encounter where they exchanged more than three words. Not romantic, but he respected her after that. Youko had afterwards become impressed that she didn't really bother with him or fall for his looks and began boasting that had it been him in his Youko body, would have easily swept her off of her feet. Her fire had caught his eye as well as her sweet and not slutty disposition.

"Yo man, what happened?" Yusuke asked. Kurama smiled slightly in spite of himself. Yusuke must have made it through the vines that guarded my door. It's nice to know I have some really good friends. "It's Kagome, isn't it? If she broke up with you, I'll hurt her."

"It's not that," Kurama sighed, "I told her about my being a demon. I guess she didn't take it too well. It's hard but," he gestured with his hands, and a few more tears drenched his cheeks. Yusuke looked sympathetically at him. Little to no things made Kurama cry.

"Is she couldn't accept you, then she isn't worth it," Yusuke told him, "C'mon, we have a mission."

"Indeed you do," Botan said cheerily, stepping from a portal. She took in Kurama's bedraggled state. "What happened?" she asked. Yusuke filled her in and while she felt sorry for Kurama, she was secretly jumping for joy. Kagome was no longer in the way, so Kurama could now be all hers. Never mind that Kagome was a frequent visitor to Spirit World and knew everything about demons.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for_

_And I turn my back on loving you_

_How can this love be a good thing_

_And I know what I'm going through_

Kagome had reached her shrine. She was still crying and her face was puffy. Why had Kurama's confession warranted such a reaction from her? Had she loved him so very much that she now could not accept it? 'Kurama was just like the others,' Kagome scolded herself. 'All about the jewel and seducing you to get to it. How hopeless can you be Kagome?' The inner voice taunted her more and more. 'He never said he wanted the jewel,' some hopeful part of her said. She stopped crying and hiccuped a bit. He never did...she mused. Was this a ploy? Did he love her? 'No...' that dark part of her hissed. 'You were foolish enough to believe that he loved you and wanted to mate you and have happy little children.'

'Don't let it stop you girl,' her voice of reason echoed, 'Even if he did that, he's not something to shed your tears over. Up and at 'em, Honey.' Just then, Souta burst into her room.

"Kagome-nee-sama!" Souta cried frantically. "There's a demon in the Hana Field south of here! I think it's a B class or something!" Kagome snapped her head up after that and shooed her brother out of the room. She pulled on her miko outfit, a white haori and black hakamas and grabbed her bow. She headed to the Torii where Souta stood impatiently, clad in the same outfit wielding a staff. They rushed to where they sensed the demons.

"There's someone already fighting it," Souta hissed to Kagome. She nodded and watched them fight. They had no strategy and fought by mercilessly attacking it. 'Just like we used to,' Kagome thought sadly, remembering her feudal era trips.

"HIEI-NEE-SAMA!" Souta cried out, finally recognizing one of the fighters. They all turned their heads to look at them and Souta and Kagome sighed and dropped from the tree they were perched in.

"Kagome?" Kurama's voice was barely a whisper, but it felt like a knife to Kagome.

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, just let me go, let me go_

"Kurama," Kagome stated. Time seemed to pass like an eternity, each tick of the clock never coming.

"What..." he trailed off. She pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow.

"Go away Kagome!" Yusuke growled impatiently. "You'll just get in the way!" He made to move her aside but she held her ground and punched Yusuke squarely in the jaw. He clenched his jaw in pain and glared at her. "You think you can make us all cry or something? You might have gotten Kuwabara to cry 'cuz of your scariness and Kurama by using dirty tricks but you can't hurt me." He looked at her firmly. She clenched her fist.

"You are the most unbearable, unsufferable, annoying, rock-headed, pompous little twerp I've had to deal with in my life," she said, her eyes blazing. Yusuke shrunk back a bit. "But nevermind. Just finish off the demon if you can." She taunted him and Kurama looked surprised. He searched her eyes for his Kagome but all he found was coldness there.

_And no matter how hard I try_

_I can't escape these things inside_

_I know, I know_

_But all the pieces fall apart_

_You will be the only one who knows, who knows_

"Keh," he muttered, "just watch." he loaded up a spirit gun and took aim. The blast of spirit energy whizzed towards the demon. Yusuke turned back to Kagome and grinned. "How was that?" he asked. He was enjoying the look on Kagome's face. She was gritting her teeth and looking like she wanted to punch him. She dove at him and tackled him down, just as his attack came ricocheting back at him, but luckily missed him.

"YOU FOOL!" she yelled, "You NEVER turn your back on your opponent until it's dead." Kurama and Hiei had to secretly agree with her. His stupidity could have killed him.

"Why don't you take care of it then?" Yuusuke yelled furiously. She nodded and swept across the field, bow in hand. Kurama watched her worriedly.

"Souta, NOW!" she screamed. Souta nodded and threw binding wards at the demon. Kagome took this opportunity to shoot the demon in the heart, her arrow scorching its body.

"Holy fuck," Yusuke whispered. Kurama was in silent agreement with him. But something nagged at the back of his head, and he was pretty sure it wasn't Youko. Did she break up with me because I'm a demon and she's a priestess? Or was it because of something else?

"Good job, boys!" Botan said, appearing out of nowhere. She opened a portal for them, shoving them all in quickly, not noticing Kagome or Souta.

"We following?" Souta asked her. She nodded and smiled cheekily.

"What else?" she asked him, smiling ruefully. But deep inside she was still worried about Kurama. How trustworthy was he? She conjured up her own portal and she and Souta stepped inside.

"Ah," Koenma said, noting their arrival. "Higurashi-sama, what brings you here?" The baby raised his eyes at her winningly.

"Aww, you're such an adorable baby Koenma!" she squealed, hugging him. The ogres and the other ferry people continued on as normal. This happened every two weeks or so. Kagome pulled out a lollypop from her pocket and gave it to him.

"Damn," Yusuke swore, "How deep in all this shit are you in? Who are you exactly?"

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome told him, ignoring his first question. She turned to Koenma, "Koenma-sama, how trustworthy is Kurama-kun?" Koenma regarded her curiously for a second.

"Enough to trust him with my life, I guess," Koenma told her, nonplussed. "Why? Need him to do a job for you?"

"No no, it's okay." Kagome told him briskly. Meanwhile, she sent a message to her loyal friend and charge, Hiei. 'Hiei, check if Kurama's lying for a second for me, okay?' He agreed. "Kurama!" she said sharply, bringing him back into focus. "What are you planning about the Jewel?" He looked at her incredulously for a moment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurama told her truthfully. Hiei nodded in affirmation. Her eyes softened and she smiled at Kurama.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you," she told him earnestly, hugging him tightly. Kurama raised his eyebrows at her. "Shikon no Tama," she told him, rolling her eyes. His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"So what? Only weak, stupid creatures rely on artifacts strengths. I steal for beauty mostly," Kurama told her honestly. He grinned widely at her, "And I'd have to say you're damn good looking, much better than some jewel." She broke into tears and walked over to hug him. An ogre, presumably George, had turned on the radio, hoping to find music to suit the mood. 3 Doors Down, Let Me Go blared out.

"_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, just let me go"_

Kagome snorted, "Now that is irony." Kurama moved closer to her. Pulling a seed out of his hair, he let his magic seep into the seed and it flourished into a red rose with white tips.

"Yes, love," Kurama whispered to her, "But I am never going to let you go." He kissed her on the lips, a passionate, loving kiss.

Botan walked in then to hear music playing and Kagome and Kurama conjoined by the lips. She huffed and stormed out of the office. Kagome pulled back from Kurama and studied him intently.

"Good," Kagome told him breathlessly, "Because I love you."

**END OF LOVE STORY 1**


	2. Yusuke and Keiko

Disclaimer: No, I don't own this stuff.. I wish I did though.

By: Natsu no Hinagiku

─────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────

_Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type_

_To hide what I feel inside_

_When he makes me weak with desire_

_I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait_

_Let him think I like the chase but I can't_

_Stop fanning the fire, I know I meant to say no_

Keiko watched Yuusuke pass by in the hall again. Gods! Was he torturing her now or something? She swore that if he passed by her one more fucking time, she'd swoon. She loved everything about him, his roguish attitude, his sweet, chocolate eyes, the way he swaggered around confidently.

'Suck it up Keiko and get a grip!' She told herself mentally, 'You broke up with him, remember?' Even if she had, it didn't mean she didn't love him. But they were two separate worlds. Quiet, shy and studious Keiko with her sweet, innocent looks and bad ass, rule-breaking hunk Yuusuke Urameshi. Plus, he was a demon and she was human.

She watched as he flirted with a tall raven haired beauty. Higurashi Kagome, a smart, hot, quiet punk with a lot of spunk, from 4-C. She laughed at something he said and they conversed quietly. She held her books in one arm and her archery equipment in the other. Wait.. Archery equipment! Why was Yuusuke still hanging around the school **after** school hours? Keiko felt a pang in her chest and glowered. Walking right past them to Hojou, she **accidentally** bumped into him and loudly exclaimed her apologies. She chatted Hojou up, and being the poor, dense fool he was, played along unknowingly.

_But he's irresistible_

_Up close and personal_

_Now inescapable_

_I can hardly breathe, more than just_

_Physical deeper than spiritual_

_His ways are powerful_

_And irresistible to me _

Yuusuke was talking to Kagome in the halls after school as she had been on her way to arcery practice. The pretty dark haired beauty had been recently added to the Spirit Detective ranks after her impressive display of powers and she reconciled with Kurama.

Yuusuke had never seen the fox so happy, and was glad that his friend had finally found someone to accept him as he was, without any setbacks. After the fiasco with Shiori, Kagome was a welcome relief. Now if only he could snag the one girl of **his **dreams.

"Kagome, play along, 'kay?" he asked and Kagome cocked her head in her cute way, like a puppy. She raised an eyebrow and Yuusuke motioned with his eyes to Keiko, who was silently watching them. Her mouth formed an O and she quietly mumbled, "Girlfriend?" His mouth twisted into a grim line and he replied a bit tersely, "Ex," She nodded in understanding. She smiled winningly and pretended to be more active in the conversation, her eyes lighting up and her pleasant laughter tinkling throughout the hallway. Yuusuke felt a smattering of satisfaction, but to his horror, Keiko marched past him and bumped into Hojou. The boy was a complete dense dunce and Yuusuke knew immediately what Keiko was doing.

"You're one bloody good actor," Yuusuke whispered to Kagome, who, noticing who Keiko had decided to counter with, nodded with wide eyes. Either Keiko had incredibly bad luck, or she had incredibly bad tastes. They watched as Keiko flirted with what Kagome had dubbed, "the sponge", for his complete and total denseness and ability to soak up the crummiest acting and believe it. They watched as Keiko turned after her chat and locked eyes with Yuusuke.

_Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right_

_That I should really say goodnight_

_But I cant stop myself from falling_

_Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same_

_That I don't want to play no game _

_Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me_

_I know I'm meant to say no _

Keiko felt nauseated after that dumb discussion with Hojou and the false pleasantries. But desperate times called for desperate measures. She whirled in satisfaction, meeting the startling velvety orbs of Yuusuke's and proceeded to immediately drown in them. But she forced herself to look away and met the surprisingly beautiful orbs of one Kagome. She grew flustered as she realized what she and Yuusuke had engaged in and spun abruptly, storming down the hall.

_But He's Irresistible_

_Up close and personal_

_Now inesacpable_

_I can hardly breathe_

_More than just physical_

_Deeper than spiritual_

_His ways are powerful_

_Irresistible to me_

Yuusuke's breathing was heavier and his mouth was dry. Why did Keiko have that effect on him anyway? There were a lot of girls who were loads prettier than Keiko but Keiko was the only one who, as sissy as it sounded, could make him weak in the knees.

"That," Kagome said humourously, "Is what we call a soul shattering moment. And that feeling Yuusuke is probably your soul calling to hers." Kagome had a large grin on her face, "How adorable! You guys definitely have to get back together."

"I wish we could," Yuusuke said sadly, glancing at the retreating form of Keiko. They walked to the archery range and Yuusuke and she parted.

"Kurama said he'd meet you at the park after," Yuusuke reminded her, and she nodded and waved him away. He put his hands in his pockets and whistled, sauntering out of the school to the teriyaki shop around the corner. He ordered a beef and mushroom teriyaki and ate at it absently, meanwhile his thoughts were occupied by a certain brunette. He ate slowly while he went over their best moments together. His watch began beeping and he looked at it. 5:15. They had all agreed to meet up at the park near Keiko's store. Kurama and Kagome would get there early, no doubt, to spend some time together before they continued the mission. He gave back the plate and walked out towards the park.

_Can't You see whenever he's close to me_

_I really find it hard to breathe_

_He's so irresistible_

_Baby you know its more than just spiritual_

_His kisses are powerful_

Keiko was working in her parents ramen shop thinking about Yuusuke. She was cleaning the windows and thinking about him and his new "girlfriend". Higurashi seemed nice but a bit out of his league, so what did she want with him.

Keiko was cleaning the windows and the aforementioned female was spotted across the street, walking to the park. Keiko felt a spark of something akin to hatred and jealousy when she saw the woman but stopped short when she saw her run into the arms of a redheaded man. She narrowed her eye and tried to remember exactly where she had seen the vivid hair. Yuusuke's friend Shuichi! She dropped the rag in shock as she watched Kagome fling herself into Shuichi's arms and they were kissing. Keiko was livid. This girl had the audacity to steal Yuusuke from her, (even though it was **she** who broke up with him) and then cheat on him with his best friend? Keiko stormed out of her shop and ran to confront the couple.

"Hey there Keiko," the couple stopped their PDA for a moment to greet her. She took no notice and instead yelled at Kagome. "YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON YUUSUKE WITH HIS BEST FRIEND? SLUT!" Kagome regarded her coolly and Keiko saw Shuichi's eyes flash golden. 'Oh shit, the fox!' she remembered too late.

Kagome stopped her anger for a moment and cocked her head to the side. "So you still love Yuusuke then?" she asked Keiko, her face and voice neutral.

Keiko exploded, "DAMN STRAIGHT BITCH! AND SOME NO GOOD HUSSY LIKE YOU DOESN'T DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE HIM!" Kagome smiled her odd, half smile.

"Good, because he likes you too," she stated calmly, "I was never dating him." She smiled and whispered in Shuichi's ear. He grinned too after a moment.

"So then why did you break up with me?" came the voice of Yuusuke from behind her. Speak of the devil. She turned slowly...

_He's so irresistible_

_Up close and personal_

_Now inescapable_

_I can hardly breathe _

_More than just physical_

_Deeper than Spiritual_

_His ways are powerful_

_Irresistible to me_

"Hey Yusuke," she said nervously, her smile faltering a bit. Shuichi and Kagome were watching the exchange quietly.

"Why did you break up with me Keiko?" Yuusuke repeated. Keiko looked at him for a moment and her eyes began watering.

"Because I was afraid, you baka!" She yelled. She leaned into him and Yuusuke wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest. "I was afraid of your heritage, your reputation and everything else...Oh Yuusuke.. I'm so sorry."

Yuusuke's eyes softened and he hugged her, murmuring quietly in her ear that he was sorry too. "Keiko, I love you and will you be my girlfriend again?" She stopped sobbing but tears still leaked down her face as she hiccuped and nodded. Kagome and Shuichi smiled at each other. Finally, Yuusuke had found his happiness too.

_He's irresistible_

_Up close and personal _

_I can hardly breathe_

_More than just physical_

_Deeper than spiritual_

_His ways are powerful_

_Irresistible to me..._

Keiko woke up a week later wondering how her life had gotten so perfect. She smiled as she donned her uniform and there was a bounce in her step. Walking quickly to school, she met up with her boyfriend, Yuusuke. Uneasy whispers bounced around but Kagome was beaming happily and Yuusuke had a silly, roguish grin on his face.

"Sod off," Yuusuke barked at the offenders, who promptly scattered. He winked at her and she giggled. Didn't she say he was wonderful?

Yep.. Irresistible to her.

**E N D OF STORY 2**


	3. Souta and Yukina

-1Stories Of Love: Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over anything in this story except the plot.

Note: Souta is only five years younger than Kagome opposed to the seven years in the Inuyasha anime and manga and it has been five years since Kagome fell in the well, making her twenty and him fifteen.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

_Six o'clock in the morning wipe the sleep from my eyes_

_Felt just like an ordinary day_

_Just around the corner, such a surprise, a beautiful angel_

_materialized_

_Time stood still face to face_

_I'm sure we'd met in another time and place_

Souta Higurashi awoke to the not-so pleasant ringing of his alarm clock.

'Damn,' he thought, annoyed, 'I forgot to turn off my alarm for the weekend... 6 o clock?! Ugh.' Nevertheless, he got out of bed, remembering to straighten out the sheets neatly. Afterwards, he ambled out of the room, humming quietly, with a towel and his priest clothing in his hands. The washroom he and his sister shared was two rooms away, and he was to pass by Kagome's room on the way. Stopping in for a peek, he saw that she was fast asleep, curled up in her pink sheets, hair strewn everywhere.

'Obviously,' Souta thought, rolling his eyes as he shut the door silently. 'She and Kurama were out until nearly one o clock. If mom weren't so dead-set on grandchildren, she would probably have been grounded for weeks.' Going on his way yet again, he opened the bathroom door and flicked on the light. Turning on the tap, he splashed cold water on his face and brushed his teeth. That done, he proceeded to undress and shower.

'Ah,' Souta thought, 'Nice and hot.' He lingered in the shower for as long as he could before stepping out and wrapping a towel around himself. Drying himself quickly, he put on the white haori and black hakamas.

'I guess I'll eat some breakfast then maybe I'll do some archery training.' He mused to himself. Walking down the stairs and to the kitchen, he was busy deciding whether he wanted to eat ramen or miso soup. Finally deciding on the ramen, he boiled the noodles, remembering to add the flavour packet and vegetables at the last minute.

'Mmm,' he thought, slurping up the noodles. 'Inuyasha loved ramen.' he remembered idly. Inuyasha had been his idol and hero when he was 10 and still was. An older version of Inuyasha came around once in while -since he was a half demon he could not retain the flawlessly un-aged appearance like Sesshoumaru did. And while it was pleasant having him back, it was very different. This Inuyasha was slightly more refined and had seen more that he wished he hadn't. Souta had grown from his hero worship and saw Inuyasha more in an eye-to-eye manner. Finishing the noodles slowly, he took the bowl to the sink to wash it.

Once done the tedious task of soap-and-rinse was complete, Souta wiped the dishes up and went outside and into the shed

"Hmm," he pondered, as he examined the heavy, large yew bows he and Kagome kept. There were many, actually, well over twenty. Most were made by Kagome or someone who excelled in weaponry in the Makai, such as Totosai, an old friend of Kagome's.

**He was reminded of an event that took place two years back when Kagome was still in the feudal era.**

He strung the bow swiftly and nocked a training arrow- an arrow with a bean bag tip. Souta had made them himself, since he was such a bad shot and feared hurting someone accidentally . He let the arrow loose and it went down the flight of stairs. He heard a feminine gasp and he smacked himself in the forehead before racing down the steps to help the poor girl up.

When he helped her up, he bowed low and apologized profusely. She laughed lightly and told him that it was alright. He straightened up and she looked up at him. Souta was stunned.

_Our eyes met as you passed me by _

_Two souls entwined in the blink of an eye _

_And I had to figure out what I'd be missing _

_So I turned to you and asked you if you wanted to_

_Rendezvous where to my place c'est tous & we can do anything you_

_wanna do_

_Hey, tonight is your night yeah_

_Where you close your eyes, take a minute, take a moment_

_realize_

_Do you see me when you fantasies_

_Tonight'll be your night_

It seemed as if time had stopped completely for them. It became a bit harder to breath for them too. Souta became conscious that he was staring into the face of an angel.

She had ruby red, wide, innocent-looking eyes rimmed by dark, thick, black lashes. A small, delicate nose and soft pink lips. There was a background of creamy, pale skin, though it was suffused with a healthy glow. She was the first to break out of their reverie and she shook her head a little as if to clear it, and she told him once again that she was alright before walking off slowly. Souta turned and walked back up the shrine steps in a daze. Thank god for his poor archery skills, else he never would have met that beautiful goddess. He continued training, though his arrows never strayed off of the property again until he heard the sounds of his mother calling him after checking his room. He came back into the house and showered again before plopping down onto his bed mesmerized.

_I'm just sitting here daydreaming about you and all the things_

_you do_

_Girl feels so right_

_And all I know is your the one for me, that special kinda'_

_lady_

_In my life, in my life_

"Hey Squirt," Kagome said, popping into his room. Normally, when she came back from the feudal era, he always was the first to greet her and ask her how it was going back there. He especially demanded all details about battles. She frowned at the lack of response. She came over and sat down on his bed, waving her hands in front of his face. No response. Creepy.

"SOUTA!" she yelled in his ear, and was rewarded with him jumping in surprise. But he did not yell back. Instead, in a dreamy voice, he spoke.

"Nee-chan," his voice was soft. "I saw an angel today." Kagome would have cracked up if the she hadn't thought the exact same thing the day she saw Kurama. She smiled. Souta was love struck.

"What did she look like?" Kagome asked, partially curious, partially humouring him. She wanted to know who had caught her brother's fancy.

"She was gorgeous," Souta said awe-struck. "She had the face of a goddess, with eyes of the clearest garnet and aqua coloured hair. A creamy white kimono. Pretty short but wow!--"

"OKAY!" Kagome said quickly. "I don't need to hear the rest! But," she frowned thoughtfully, "Red eyes and Aqua hair? Where do I know someone like that?" She strolled out of the room to leave Souta to his daydreaming. Which he continued. With a fervor. How could he... manage to find her again? Maybe she came by the shrine daily?

'Well,' Souta decided. 'I'll just wake up everyday at the same time and come out at the same time to see if I can find her!'

**That was how he had met her.**

Unfortunately for him, the beauty did not pass that way again. But he got his lucky break when Kagome had become annoyed with his poor archery skills and took him to be trained by Master Genkai, a powerful psychic and also Yusuke's teacher.

**He had never expected to have seen her there.**

"You wield the sword extremely well, boy." Genkai approved. "But you lack the ability to focus your energy into these arrows and to aim where you are hitting! I am most surprised. Your strokes with a katana are very skillful and precise. I expected to see that when you shoot!" Kagome was snickering a bit, trying not to let Genkai see. Unfortunately, she saw and began to chastise her too, much to her chagrin. "And you can't laugh, Kagome! I remember I had to get Hiei to teach you how to even hold the sword, let alone use it properly!" Souta took the opportunity to stick his tongue out at Kagome in retribution.

"Genkai-sama, I'm back and I brought that tea," a voice came from up the stairs. It was a quiet, gentle voice, much like a bell. Genkai looked at Souta as if to say, 'Continue!' and hurried to help the person up the stairs. Souta nocked another arrow and shot it. Luckily for him, it finally hit the target.

"Genkai-sama!" he told her calmly, yet with an undercurrent of excitement, "I hit it and--" but whatever he said died in his throat. The red eyed goddess was coming up the stairs towing heavy bags of tea leaves. Just like the day he first saw her. He dropped the bow with a clatter, which drew her attention to him. She froze, the bags of leaves also dropping, but Genkai saved them on time.

"YU-" Kagome was going to shout out her name and embrace her but Genkai waved frantically with her hands and pointed at Souta. Kagome turned and saw the awe-struck look on his face, and turned back to see the same expression mirrored on Yukina's face. She mouthed an 'O' of realization and she and Genkai brought the bags as quietly as they could into the house, leaving them alone.

Souta swallowed, his throat felt abnormally dry. "Uhh," he started out intelligently, "Hi."

"Hi," she mumbled back, her voice higher than it should have been.

"Souta," he said, bringing out his hand. "Souta Higurashi."

"I'm Yukina," she replied, cracking a smile and reaching to shake his hand.

Neither could deny that they hadn't felt something the moment their hands intertwined.

Of course it took Hiei some getting used to, but Souta and Yukina had a relationship over that two year span. A slow relationship, but a relationship nonetheless. He often frequented Genkai's shrine and he and Yukina sat and hung out, or he took her to eat (ice cream often- a favourite of hers apparently) or watch a movie. They enjoyed each others company but never went further from a light kiss or a hug. It was a comfortable relationship.

_Well here I am writing you a love song_

_Holding back those years, it's been so long_

_And I can't deny the way that I'm feeling _

_It's true, so girl that's why I'm asking you, can we..._

_Rendezvous where to my place c'est tous & we can do anything you_

_wanna do_

_Hey, tonight is your night yeah_

_Where you close your eyes, take a minute, take a moment_

_realize_

_Do you see me when you fantasize_

_Tonight'll be your night_

Yukina seemed to occupy his mind the most today, he thought. If he were the emotional, sensitive, extra sweet kind of guy he probably could have made up a song to Yukina. But he wasn't (thank god) and he focused more on tonight.

Tonight was the Summer Festival at the Shrine. He had invited Yukina along as his date and anticipated tonight as a night where he could spend the night winning/buying prizes and trinkets for Yukina, hear her lovely, breathy voice and see her in an elaborate kimono. She refused to show it to him ahead of time, which made Souta want to see her in it all the more.

He would be wearing a guy's summer yukata too. True to his once hero-worship, he would be wearing a deep blue haori and hakama much like the one Inuyasha wore when he traveled around Feudal Japan, with the obvious difference of Inuyasha's outfit being red. It was of a lightweight, comfortable cloth, and there were small patterns on the hems of the sleeves.

And he was also going to introduce Yukina to his mom and grandfather. He had already gotten Kagome's approval- well actually, Kagome approved of Yukina more than Souta for a sibling, which she often told him teasingly. He knew there wouldn't be any argument really. It was perfect. All he needed to do now was to get his bum upstairs and get ready for the festival!

_Darling tell me, what's on your mind? what are you thinking_

_Hey what you thinking?_

_Hey what you thinking?_

_Darling tell me what's on you mind?_

_What's on your mind yeah?_

_Darling what are you thinking_

_Now darling what are you thinking..._

"What're you thinking about Souta?" Yukina asked him lightly as they wandered the brightly lit shrine grounds. Yukina turned to look at him squarely, one hand holding the stuffed blue cat he had won her and her other hand entwined in his large, warm ones.

"Just how beautiful you look tonight," Souta told her softly, his deep blue eyes staring into her claret ones. And he meant what he said too. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was as silky and bouncy as always, but tonight she had let it loose. It hung around her face, its vibrant bluish-green colour making her skin glow like moonlight and illuminating her bright eyes. She wore a dark red kimono decorated with golden lilies and obi that contrasted beautifully with her skin and hair.

"You're quite the attractive one tonight too, Souta," she admitted, drinking in his slender, muscled form, so stark and pale against the royal blue of his yukata. His midnight black hair was tousled a bit but it made him look sexy, Yukina decided.

"Actually, that's not all I was thinking either..." Souta told her after a moment's pause. He seemed almost nervous and Yukina leaned in a bit to hear him better. "I was thinking... Yukina? Would you do me the honour in allowing me to formally court you?" Yukina inhaled sharply. She watched as his eyes lowered and he began to mumble incoherently. She took his chin firmly in her hand and raised his face up to look into his beautiful, beautiful eyes.

"Nothing would please me more," she told him fiercely, "than to allow myself to be courted by you." She answered traditionally, before pulling him in for the most passionate kiss their entire relationship. She dropped her hand from his chin and his arms came to encircle her as he pulled her closer. She cupped his cheek with one hand as her other moved towards the back of his neck.

In the sky, fireworks cracked and showered golden lights everywhere.

And a little black shadow left his tree.

**His sister had chosen well.**

_Rendezvous where to my place say 2 & we can do anything you_

_wanna do_

_Hey, tonight is your night yeah_

_Where you close your eyes, take a minute, take a moment_

_realize_

_Do you see me when you fantasize_

_Tonight'll be your night_

_I'm just sitting here daydreaming about you and all the things you do_

_Girl feels so right_

_And all I know is your the one for me, that special kinda lady_

_In my life, in my life yeah_


End file.
